Itsuki Aoi
|fullname =''Aoi Itsuki'' |jap_fullname =蒼 井樹 |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = Prologue: Reincarnation |class= Everyman Lord (As a Mirage Master) |mirage = Chrom |voiceby =Chris Patton |jap_voiceby =Ryōhei Kimura }} Itsuki Aoi is the protagonist of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and one of the game's playable characters. Being the "Lord" of the game, Itsuki is required to participate in every battle. Profile Itsuki is an eighteen-year-old (seventeen in the Japanese version) Japanese high school student that lives in Tokyo. A Mirage Master, he comes to form a bond with the Mirage Chrom and works at Fortuna Entertainment. His birthday is July 30. Itsuki grew up a normal teenager in Tokyo, Japan. He has been friends with Tsubasa Oribe since childhood and is currently classmates with both her and Touma Akagi. One day he is invited to a live idol audition by Touma where he encounters Tsubasa who was among the entrants. During the audition, the emcee presses Tsubasa about her missing older sister who mysteriously disappeared 5 years prior in a mass disappearance at her show. Suddenly, the audition is attacked by malevolent spirits, one of which overtakes the emcee who proceeds to drag Tsubasa through a portal. Itsuki is miraculously freed by an unknown energy and follows them. The portal leads him into another world where he encounters a young green haired girl, but he decides to focus on rescuing Tsubasa. Itsuki finds Tsubasa being attacked by a red cloaked spirit but soon finds himself attacked by another one. As the spirit restrains him, a ball of light emerges from him which he then shoves into the spirit, purifying it. The spirit thanks him and fends off other while Itsuki goes off to rescue Tsubasa. Like Itsuki, a glowing ball emerges from her which he then shoves into her attacker, purifying it in the process. The two spirits merge with Itsuki and Tsubasa, granting them the power to fend off the other spirits. After the battle, Itsuki and Tsubasa introduce themselves to the spirits whom they have bonded with, Chrom and Caeda respectively, both of whom are suffering from amnesia. The group leaves the area as it is too dangerous to stay any longer. They soon draw the attention of Fortuna Entertainment, an entertainment agency that not only employs idols and actors, but also select individuals who are able to enter the world Itsuki and Tsubasa just entered, the Idolasphere. Chrom and Caeda are formally introduced as Mirages, spirits from another world with great power. Several attacks on Tokyo have begun, orchestrated by other Mirages. Itsuki and Tsubasa join Fortuna Entertainment to aid them on their mission to stop the attacks by hostile Mirages who siphon Performa from individuals. If all the side stories are completed, a post-credits scene is unlocked where Maiko returns to modelling and makes Itsuki the new manager of Fortuna Entertainment. Personality Itsuki is described by the game's official website as being honest and responsible, but also quiet and unsociable. Friendly and easygoing, he enjoys the company of his childhood friends Tsubasa and Touma. This later extends to the other Mirage Masters of Fortuna Entertainment. Itsuki's dialogue is determined by the player at certain points during the Main and Side stories, possibly portraying him in slight variations of this personality. His responses can either be forward and honest, brash and bold, slightly awkward, and even flirtatious depending on who he is talking to. Itsuki is a great leader and his fellow Mirage Masters place a great deal of faith in his leadership during battle and while exploring the Idolasphere despite his inexperience in the beginning. Originally having no real ambitions in life, he finds himself working for Fortuna Entertainment due to his Mirage powers. He does not aspire to be in the entertainment industry like his fellow Mirage Masters, but nonetheless has gained experience as a manager of sorts throughout each of their side stories. Depending on the player's choices, Itsuki can devote a great deal of his time helping out his coworkers, developing strong bonds with them and helping them solve their problems and blocks. Itsuki can also be considered a smooth talker as he's able to hit on girls very easily, although most of the times he does so unwillingly. In Game Base Stats Zio |items = Falchion Favorite Watch Lord Form }} Promotion Gains Great Lord= |-|Conqueror= Skills Command Skills Session Skills Passive Skills Radiant Skills Extra Skills ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Finding a Path :''Young man who battles evil Mirages at Chrom's side. A kindly leader to his comrades. Appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Mirage Falchion Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Heroes :Itsuki Aoi/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Itsuki Aoi - Perfect Crewman :Itsuki gained a newfound confidence after playing the part of Marth in "Fire Emblem." In the aftermath of the incident, he began to seriously consider a career in show business. After many hardships, and many memorable encounters, he will doubtless continue to shine as an artist. Itsuki Aoi - Lord of Fortuna :Itsuki succeeded Maiko as president of Fortuna Entertainment, and though his first days were a shaky start, he grew to lead Fortuna and its members to success and fame. Perhaps this is what Itsuki had truly learned from Chrom and his friends; the leadership and strength of a Lord. Other Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Itsuki Aoi is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Itsuki's surname, Aoi, is the Japanese word for blue. Blue is also the hair color of most Lords in the Fire Emblem series as well as the color of ally units on the overworld map. Trivia *Itsuki's Carnage Form artwork shows him wielding the Sealed Falchion. *Itsuki has a blood type of A, stands at 175 cm (5 feet, 9 inches), and weighs 63 kgs (139 lbs). **Itsuki is the shortest of all male characters. *The name of Itsuki's Radiant Skill "Sword Hand Twitches" references Owain's catch phrase. *Itsuki shares his English voice actor from Heroes, Chris Patton, with Kliff in Shadows of Valentia and Heroes and Linhardt in ''Three Houses''. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters